Because of the fast development of digital image processing technology, digital cameras have become important in consumer electronic products. A digital camera has many advantages. For example, no film is needed in a digital camera, a large amount of image data can be stored in the digital camera, and the captured image can be instantly displayed after taking a picture. A digital camera has image processing functions, such as brightness adjustment and color adjustment. The image data can be stored digitally and be transferred through the Internet. The image data can also be recorded in an optical disk permanently.
Moreover, due to rapid developments in electrical technologies and portable computer applications, notebook computers are gradually becoming smaller and lighter with each passing day. Notebooks have a portable size and weight that enable an enormous increase in productivity, thereby making notebook computers a popular electrical product.
Since notebook computers possess convenient portability and powerful calculation ability, notebook computers have become required equipment for most businessmen. In addition, for conveniently providing multimedia functions and further providing network video conferencing for businessmen, some notebook computers have embedded digital cameras. The digital camera of the conventional notebook computer is normally installed on the bezel of the liquid crystal display for capturing images. However, most of the conventional embedded digital cameras can only provide the user of the notebook computer to talk face-to-face with others in the network. Therefore, the utilization of the digital camera of the notebook computer is limited.
Some notebook computer designers design a digital camera to be able to vertically rotate on the bezel of the notebook computer to extend the utilization and function of the notebook computers with the digital camera. The digital camera can vertically rotate from being aimed toward a user around to the exterior of the computer shell, such that the digital camera can capture images in the direction that the user is looking. However, this is still not sufficient to fulfill the requirements of some professional notebook utilizations. Specifically, when an object is not positioned in front or behind the notebook computer, the conventional embedded digital camera of the notebook computer cannot conveniently capture images of the object without influencing the user's notebook computer operation.